


Cowboys and Indians

by Moit



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Comedy, Implied Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title implies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboys and Indians

“I love when we play Cowboys and Indians.”

“Ehm . . . Lij? I wasn’t dressed as an indian.”

“No,” Elijah paused, inhaling deeply from his cigarette. “You were my horse.”


End file.
